


Letters To No One

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Series: Sand and Motor Oil [1]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, post sing, the only reason it has a major character death is because this is post sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: The Fabulous Four have been captured and killed by BL/ind. Mr. Sandman is shaken by the death of his secret partner Kobra Kid.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Series: Sand and Motor Oil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Letters To No One

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I came up with the idea two days ago and I started yesterday morning and finished tonight, so I didn't spend too much time on it due to it being a one shot, not my larger projects.

Mr. Sandman was driving home from Tommy Chow Mein's. Benzedrine sent him out for groceries again. He didn't mind running errands today, though.  
Kobra Kid had mentioned going to the city with the others for a supply run or something. He knew Kobra could handle himself, he wouldn't worry.  
He pulled into the driveway on the dirty two story suburban home the Suitehearts called home. He grabbed the box of food and attempted to open the front door.  
Dr. Benzedrine answered the door before Mr. Sandman could get ahold on the knob. "Good afternoon, Sandy. Just set that in the kitchen." He smiled before turning back to the kitchen where his work was.  
He dropped the box on the only empty place he could find on the counter before rummaging for something to eat. Canned peaches! Perfect.  
Sandman sat on the barstool across from Benze at the island in the kitchen. He mumbled something about how they should clean up some time soon. It was a terrible mess they were living in.  
The only noise between them after that was Benzie's grunts at his project and the radio playing softly between them.  
The song stopped, Dr. Death Defying's voice crackled through the radio. "Tumbleweeds, we've got bad news. Our fearless redhead revolution leader and friends infiltrated Battery City in attempt of getting that little girl back. Our desert kid is home, but the Fabulous Four were captured and ghosted. A moment of silence for Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul." The radio went silent. “May the Witch guide their souls.”  
Sandman stopped chewing. Benzedrine looked up, his eyes full of sympathy. He swallowed and took a shaky breath. This couldn't be happening, no, not Kobra, not him. His mind was racing but his figure stayed calm.  
He stood slowly and tripped away from the island. He stumbled down the hallway and to his bedroom, grabbing at the wall for support.  
Mr. Sandman collapsed on his bed, he felt tears roll down his face, his vision was blurry at the edges. He searched the room for anything that was Kobra's, any clothes, magazines, any notes.  
The search only provided him a tank top, it was Kobra's favorite. He wore it to every race and slept in it most nights. Sandman clutched it, it smelled like motor oil and sweat, like Kobra.  
This wasn't happening, he wasn't lying there crying, this was a nightmare, one of the terrors Kobra had on the bad days. The ones Sandman was afraid of. The way he yelled in his sleep, terrified, alone. This wasn't a dream.  
-  
They stood around four, spray painted rocks in the middle of the desert. Benzedrine was beside him, Donnie and Horseshoe where on his other side. He could see Cherri Cola, Show Pony, Dr. D, NewsAGoGo, DJ Hot Chimp, The Sinners, and the little girl that Kobra so fondly talked about.  
Dr. D started talking, but Sandman barely heard a word. He was staring at the rock with the words, “KOBRA KID, LEGENDARY MOTORBABY” spray painted across it.  
There was barely anything to give to the Witch, due to all of their most personal items being with them when they died. They did have, a stuffed bear, for Kobra, a disarmed bomb, for Ghoul, a can of Party’s signature hair dye, and Jet’s pocket knife.  
After the ceremony, Mr. Sandman took his notebook and Kobra’s tank top and drove towards the Crash Track. It was silent because Cherri wasn’t running the betting stand. He stood in the alley where he’d first met Kobra, he could remember exactly what he’d thought. Cute guy fell asleep after the race. Go talk to him!  
There, he’d found out all about Kobra not being able to sleep. It surprised Sandman that he opened up that much to a stranger. It was even stranger when he went home with Sandman.  
He slumped against the room and started to write in his notebook. “Dear Kobra, I haven’t seen you in four days. Dr. D says you’re dead. I don’t want to believe that. I never got to tell you so much. You never got to hear me say how much I love you.” He couldn’t finish. He threw the notebook against the opposite wall and sobbed.  
-  
For the next few weeks, this was his routine. He’d wake up, hate reality, eat, drive to the Crash Track (It had been empty for weeks now), he’d write another letter, drop it off at the mailbox, and go home.  
No one asked about what he did when he disappeared for half the day, they knew it was something to do with the death of the Fab Four. He eventually stopped. He opened up again. Donnie and Horseshoe weren’t surprised to hear he’d been secretly dating Kobra Kid, they were more relieved to hear him finally talking to them again.  
Benzedrine started inviting him to help him with his inventions. Mr. Sandman eventually gave up and hoping Kobra would come back. He just looked back fondly at the few polaroids he had saved. One was of Kobra and him just smiling, the others were them at the Crash Track with each others helmets on, some were just of Kobra or Sandman alone.  
Still, he had bad days. He would sit in his room and pray Kobra would walk in and tell him everything was fine, the past five months had been a dream. There were nightmares, glimpses of what might have happened when Kobra Kid was in the city, fighting for the little girl.  
-  
He left his room one morning, around four or five a.m., and found a box of all the letters he’d left at the mailbox for Kobra. He glanced around, no sign of anyone. The errands could wait. He walked back to his room and spread the letters out.  
There were around 35 letters, ranging from a full page to a few sentences of Sandman’s sad writing. He chose one of the later ones. It was one of the ones where he started to give up hope on Kobra Kid returning.  
“Dear Kobra, It’s been at least two months now. I know they all say you’re dead. I don’t want it to be true but I think I have to face the truth. I’m sorry, I can’t live the rest of my life writing letters when you can’t come home. Love, Mr. Sandman.”  
It hurt him to read them. He had poured his heart into them, and somehow they found their way back to him.  
-  
The rest of the day he was on edge. He stopped by the radio station to return something for Benzedrine. The Girl had been following him with her eyes the entire time. He found crow feathers wherever he went, including one in his helmet. When he came home, nobody was around. Sandman went to bed early, but was woken up around midnight by a thunderstorm. He didn’t sleep after that.  
The next day, it didn’t stop raining, which is fun for the first hour. The others were going to on separate trips for different supplies around the zones, he was left home alone again.  
There was a knock at the door. “What’s going on now?” He wondered aloud. 

“Who’s there?” He shouted as he rounded the corner before the front door. No answer, another knock.

His hand was on his ray gun, ready to pull it out at any moment. Carefully, he pulled the door open. He dropped his gun, his mouth was left wide open.

He rubbed his eyes, and laughed, his first genuine laugh in a while. “You’re real, aren’t you? Am I high? Are you actually here?” He asked, aware of how excited he sounded. The figure standing outside was Kobra, real Kobra, drenched from the rain Kobra!

“Uh, I think I’m real. I just woke up in the middle of the desert.” He sounded unsure of even that.

“You’ve been dead for months!” He threw his arms around Kobra. He was solid. He was actually there.

“When did I die?” He sounded offended.

“After you went to Batt City! You got the Girl back! I heard the transmission!” He whispered into Kobra’s jacket, Kobra was hugging him back, a lot less tightly, though.

“That was yesterday? I think? Ever since I woke up I can’t remember anything besides driving and then a lot of pain.” He mumbled. Sandman was now crying. Not that you could tell due to the rain.

“What happened to you, where are the others? Everybody freaked out, there was a funeral, I wrote letters to the Witch for you!” He mumbled.

“I dunno, I told you that already.” He said. Behind Sandman the radio crackled.

“Exciting news Tumbleweeds! Thank the Witch, no one knows how, but Party Poison and Fun Ghoul just arrived at the radio station! Please send word if you know the whereabouts of Kobra Kid and Jet Star.”

“Well, there’s two of them. Jet’s still out there I guess.” Kobra said.

“Come inside, lay down with me, I haven’t seen you in months! I never got to tell you so much!” He had an idea.  
-  
They sat down on the twin bed with the box of letters between them. “I wrote everyday for a little over a month. They have everything I didn’t get to tell you before you ‘died’. I don’t think I’m in the right state of mind to tell you them.” He said.

Kobra picked up the first one and read it to himself, and then another, he’d read four before he hugged Sandman tightly. “I love you too. I’m here. I don’t know what you had to go through, but I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment about what you thought!


End file.
